WMD (mission)/Transcript
Cutscene Interrogator: 'You were captured by Dragovich a second time. Your unit was MIA in Laos, presumed dead. Your handler, Hudson, had no choice but to continue the hunt for Nova 6 without you. 'Mason: '''He went to Mount Yamantau - fucking Soviet doomsday bunker. '''Interrogator: '''That's right. A fully operational military complex buried deep in the Ural Mountains. '''Mason: '''That's where Hudson was contacted by Friedrich Steiner—the Nazi scientist that developed the initial strain of Nova-6 for Dragovich -- '''Interrogator: Hudson learned about the numbers there. The broadcasts—I've been there, Mason... I've been to the Yamantau complex. Mason: '''Oh my God... the numbers are REAL... '''Interrogator: '''They've always been real Mason. This isn't a game. We face annihilation unless you cooperate. Where is the broadcast station?! '''Beale AFB, California, U.S.A. Transmission # 9-19. Designate: SIERRA Beale AFB, Calif. Blackbird over watch underway, codename: BIGEYE Operation lead Captain Mosely 0500 hours, February 18, 1968 Captain Mosely walks on the runway to his other partner, Major Neitsch, who shakes his hand. They both enter the SR-71 Blackbird and get ready for takeoff. Mosely: 'K.A.D., this is BigEye 6 requesting takeoff. '''Command: '''BigEye 6, cleared for takeoff runaway four. '''Mosely: '''K.A.D., confirm refuel with KC-135 in sector Bravo Six Niner. '''Command: '''Affirmative BigEye 6, KC-135 is in the sector. They will meet you there. BigEye 6, you have the sky. '''Mosely: '''Copy K.A.D., my sky. ''The engines of the Blackbird start and it takes off. '''Mosely: '''K.A.D., we are rolling. '''Command: '''Copy BigEye. '''Neitsch: '''V-1. Check. '''Mosely: '''V-1. Rotate. And...we have velocity. Gear away. '''Neitsch: Gear away, check. Mosely: 'K.A.D., this is BigEye, we are away. ''The SR-71 is seen from space before panning over to Major Neitsch. '''Mosely: '''Use your target indicator to find Kilo 1 on the tac, C.P. '''Neitsch: Affirmative, I got 'em. Kilo 1, this is BigEye 6, I have you on the TRP. Hudson: 'Roger that, BigEye 6. We have zero visibility on the ground. We need you to guide us to the comms relay. '''Neitsch: '''Kilo, you need to move East. ''Neitsch orders the squad to move East. 'Hudson: '''Roger that. We're moving. '''Mosely: '''Tac Recon, I see enemy vehicles inbound. Get the squad off the road. Looks like there's a structure to the north. Get them inside C.P. ''They move to the house. 'Neitsch: '''They're passing by the house. Wait, no, enemy has stopped in front of the house. ''The player switches over to Hudson inside the house. 'Neitsch: '''Enemy infantry incoming...take them out. ''Two Soviets enter the house while Weaver shuts the door and kills one while Hudson kills the other. 'Weaver: '''Flashbang! ''Fighting occurs until the Soviets are taken out. 'Neitsch: '''Kilo, you are clear. ''The player switches back to Neitsch. 'Neitsch: '''Kilo 1, the road is hot. Exit through the rear of the building. Two targets sighted. Kill them. '''Hudson: '''Roger that, BigEye. Standby. ''Hudson and the squad kill the two contacts. 'Neitsch: '''Good job, Kilo. Move your squad onto the barracks. First objective is inside. ''Neitsch moves the squad. '''Mosely: C.P., I see a large patrol inbound. Neitsch: 'Kilo, stop and drop. '''Hudson: '''Holding position. '''Neitsch: '''Confirmed Kilo-1, you are out of sight. ''The patrol passes by with the squad not compromised. 'Neitsch: '''All clear, Kilo One. ''Neitsch orders the squad to move to the barracks. 'Neitsch: '''Coming up on the barracks. Multiple targets inside. Breach and clear, Kilo One. '''Hudson: '''Roger that, BigEye. ''The player switches back to Hudson and they all clear the barracks. 'Neitsch: '''You're in the clear. Nice job. ''Hudson plants a charge on the comms line and blows it. 'Hudson: '''Internal comms line cut. Base is dark. Moving to second objective. '''Neitsch: '''Roger that Kilo One. ''The player switches back to Neitsch. 'Neitsch: '''Kilo move North. ''Netisch moves the squad north. 'Hudson: '''Roger that. We're moving. '''Neitsch: '''Kilo One we have infantry inbound. I count at least six targets. Too hot. Stop and drop. Stay out of sight. ''If the player on the SR-71 leads the squad through the Soviet outpost without getting them killed, this will unlock the achievement/trophy Pathfinder. '''Cutscene Interrogator: '''Jason Hudson led the attack on Yamantau. '''Mason: '''Yeah, 20 degrees below zero. Fucking ice cube was in his element. '''Mount Yamantau, U.S.S.R. Transmission #00. Designate: XRAY Soviet base is in Yamantau, USSR. Site suspected of being Project Nova development center. Hudson and Weaver to lead team for S&D mission into the valley. 1700 hours, February 18, 1968 Neitsch: 'Stay low, here they come. Hold...hold.... ''Several soldiers pass the squad under cover before they are gone. 'Soldier 1: 'Эх... Много ещё? (*sign* How much longer?) 'Soldier 2: 'Капитан не уточнил. Работаем до приказа, понял? (Captain didn't specify. We work until the order is given, you got that?) 'Soldier 1: 'Конечно... Ему, небось, тепло! (Sure... I bet he's not in the cold now!) 'Neitsch: '''Clear. More soldiers are on their way. Get to that guardhouse. GO! ''The squad get out and move to the guardhouse before a man and his dog come out. 'Weaver: '''HALT! Don't move. ''The enemy and the dog move away. 'Hudson: '''BigEye, this is Kilo 1. You still have us on Tac? '''Weaver: '''Clear. '''Neitsch: '''Affirmative Kilo One. '''Hudson: '''Visibility has improved. We're starting our insertion. Moving to the substation. '''Neitsch: '''Tracking...BigEye sees four combatants entering the structure, over. '''Hudson: '''Roger that, BigEye, we're going in. The power relay is just below us. 4 targets. '''Weaver: '''Then let's go. ''Hudson and Weaver rappel down to the bottom. 'Hudson: '''Ready? '''Weaver: '''Ready when you are. ''The two rappel into the substation, kill the targets and secure the structure in slo-motion. Weaver then opens the door to see Brooks strangling a Russian... '''Soldier: Убери руки, сволочь! Я тебе разорву жопу! (Take away your hands, bastard! I'll tear your ass!) ...and throwing him over the edge while Harris rappels down. Hudson: 'BigEye, this is Kilo One. We have taken the substation. '''Neitsch: '''Understood, recalibrating Focal spread. Okay - we have comstat on tac. Proceed to next objective. '''Hudson: '''Main facility is located at the base of the ridge. If we're gonna find evidence that Nova 6 has been weaponized, it'll be there. Once we knock out the external comms, they'll realize something's wrong. We'll need to move fast - before they can destroy any Intel. So stay sharp. ''The squad advance to more soldiers. 'Weaver: '''Pick one. ''Hudson takes one out while Weaver takes the other out. 'Hudson: '''Kilo One approaching the objective. Roger that BigEye, we're going in. '''Neitsch: '''Kilo One, you have multiple targets inbound to the com-stat! '''Hudson: '''Roger that, BigEye. 'Brooks: 'Hudson, we need to keep this quiet. Use your crossbow, if we get heat, switch to explosives. (subtitles said: Hudson, we need to keep this stealthy - use your crossbow. If we get heat, switch to explosives.) '''Weaver: '''One target patrolling outside the shed, two more inside. '''Brooks: '''Two more by the truck on our right. '''Hudson: '''One more on the right gantry. Okay, move in. ''If the team gets compromised: 'Weaver: '''SHIT! They've triggered the alarm! '''Hudson: '''Weapons free! '''Weaver: '''More infantry inbound! '''Brooks: '''Hudson! Switch to your explosive bolts! ''They take out the Soviets who discover their positions. If the team goes through without being compromised, the four lines above are skipped. Using a crossbow and an AUG w/out making any noise unlocks Mr. Black OP achievement/trophy. '''Mosely: '''Kilo, two targets just entered the power room. '''Hudson: Roger that BigEye. Weaver: Shoot the hinges. Hudson shoots the hinges and Weaver busts down the door, killing a soldier who was waiting inside with a Throwing Knife before he could retaliate or sound the alarm. Neitsch: Good job, Kilo One. You have control of the perimeter. Be advised - we have about 3 minutes before we need to refuel with KC-135. Hudson: Understood. Kilo One we are at the com-stat. Mosley: Copy that. Your team is in position at the window? Brooks: We're in position. Hudson kicks down the door while Harris and Brooks breach the windows. Fighting happens and some Soviets are killed. Mosely: 'Kilo One, you have multiple targets inbound to the com-stat! ''Kilo One takes the targets out and the com-stat is taken. 'Weaver: '''We're clear. Hudson, shut down the relay dish. ''Hudson rips out the cables in the box. '''Hudson: BigEye, this is Kilo One. Confirm that the relay is offline - over? Neitsch: Affirmative, Kilo One. All outbound communications are ceased. If the player wants to keep on radio task to Big Eye 6 before walking to the ridge... Hudson: Kilo One - moving to the primary target. Neitsch: Okay, gentlemen. We're running out of fumes now... this is where we bow out. Mosely: Leaving recon. Hudson: Roger that, Big Eye 6. Thanks for the help. Stay safe. Neitsch: Affirmative. Big Eye out. Weaver: It won't take them long to figure out we're here. Let's move. The squad move before... Weaver: RPG on the ridge! An enemy fires an RPG from the ridge at the catwalk, splitting it in two. Hudson tries to rescue Harris but he falls off. Hudson: We lost Harris! Brooks: Hudson, get off the ledge! Because of the loud explosion of the RPG, it triggers an... Weaver: AVALANCHE!! Hudson, run! RUN! Hudson: Go! Go! Go! The squad runs while the avalanche continues. Then they have no choice but to jump. While the player and his squad are sky dive on the base after their jump, frost crawls up the game screen and the squad activate their parachutes and land in the trees near by the base. Frost chills melt away from the screen after landing. However, in the clearing below, Spetsnaz are already destroying as much intelligence on Project Nova as they can since they've lost contact with the com-stat station. Hudson: Shit, they've already started clearing house - move! They eliminate the enemies before finding an MG. Weaver: 'Got an MG in the tower! '''Hudson: '''Into the building! '''Weaver: '''Here! ''Brooks breaches the door and the squad kill the enemies. 'Weaver: '''Hudson...do you see these wires? '''Hudson: '''Yeah, running all through the facility. '''Weaver: '''They've got the place rigged to blow... '''Hudson: '''Make it fast people...we don't have much time! ''They find a bomb on the center of the room and see a map of the US with targets marked. However, once inside the main room, the door they entered seals and locks behind them, trapping them inside. '''Numbers Station (audible to all): …Fifteen…Eleven…Twenty-two…Eleven…Twelve…Seventeen… Weaver: 'Steiner's not here. It's locking down! ''Suddenly, a loud ringing noise causes Brooks and Weaver to cover their ears as Hudson becomes shell-shocked from the noise. 'Hudson: '''What is that? '''Steiner: '''This is Friedrich Steiner. '''Hudson: '''He's jamming our radios. He knew we'd be here. '''Weaver: '''We're on camera. He's watching us. '''Steiner: '''Dragovich is burying everything and everyone connected to Project Nova. I am sure I will be next. ''Weaver pulls out a camera. 'Hudson: '''What do you want? '''Weaver: '''Targets marked across the States. '''Steiner: '''All across America, Dragovich has sleeper cells waiting for the signal to release the Nova 6. '''Weaver: '''Weaponized Nova 6. '''Hudson: '''The numbers broadcasts - what do they mean? '''Steiner: '''In 36 hours, the sleeper agents will receive their final orders. Only I can tell you how to stop the broadcast. I am at Rebirth Island - the Aral Sea...the choice is yours. ''Following another loud ringing that shell-shocks Hudson, the door they entered and a set of double doors open to allow them to exit, just as the main warehouse door opens and Spetsnaz storm in. 'Hudson: '''We need to leave...now! ''The squad get out of the room and rush straight to a Russian truck after killing the Spetsnaz that engaged them, including the gunner on the truck they're hijacking. 'Hudson: '''Move! This place is ready to blow! ''They get to the truck and Hudson hops onto the MG. 'Hudson: '''Weaver - Drive!...I'll get on the MG! Get us out of here!!! ''While Hudson defends against the enemies on an MG on a truck, Weaver is having a hard time trying to start the truck because it wasn't even started up yet, so he has to work fast. 'Weaver: 'Блядь! (Fuck!) I have to hot wire it! 'Hudson: '''Make it fast, they're all over us! '''Weaver: '''I need a minute! '''Hudson: '''We don't have a minute! '''Weaver (in anger): '''Come on - stupid piece of shit truck! ''The avalanche started earlier at the com-stat station finally reaches the base of the mountain and the base begins exploding. 'Hudson: '''What are we waiting for... Weaver?! The whole fucking mountain's coming down! '''Weaver: '''Nearly there... Got it! '''Hudson: '''Hit it! Go! Go! ''Weaver drives the truck away from the facility as the screen turns white. 'Interrogator '('''Voiceover)''': '''The avalanche buried the entire base, but Hudson and Weaver made it out alive. It was almost all over, Mason. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Transcript